


Take a Break

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly Boys, a moment of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Gladio tries to get Ignis to take a break from work, just once.Gladnis Week 2018: Day 1





	Take a Break

Iggy's office was a poky little backroom in the Citadel that might, once, have been a broom closet. Someone had managed to squeeze a desk and a chair in, and then they'd added some bookshelves, but there wasn't room for much more than that. There was no window, and the light on the ceiling was harsh and made the room unbearably hot, so Iggy tended to keep a desk fan running, and use a lamp instead.

There was a wooden chair for visitors, which Gladio currently occupied. He had his arms folded across the edge of Iggy's desk, and his chin resting on his forearms, waiting for Ignis to finish. He was supposed to be finished half an hour ago when Gladio had come to pick him up, but Ignis had apologised, and said he wouldn't be long, and told Gladio to go on without him. Which, obviously, Gladio hadn't been about to do.

“I'll wait,” he'd said, and parked himself in the chair which was really starting to bite at his ass, and pulled out his phone to play some King's Knight.

He'd got bored of that after about fifteen minutes. It wasn't the same without Iggy and Noct. So he'd read some news articles, and scrolled through some pictures, and then he'd put his phone away and settled his chin on his arms and asked, “You done yet?”

“I'm sorry,” Ignis said, sounding very genuine, “I just need to finish this before tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow's Saturday,” Gladio pointed out, his voice slightly muffled as he kept his chin locked to his arms while he spoke. “Why do you need it done for then?”

“Because if I don't I'll end up doing it tomorrow instead,” Ignis admitted quietly, his eyes fixed on the paper, “and then that'll be my weekend.”

Gladio considered telling Iggy to just blow it off. Learn to leave things unfinished. There was no reason he couldn't pick it back up on Monday, right? Except that this was Ignis, and he was a total workaholic. Gladio had a packed weekend schedule of solid R and R, that started with drinks with Iggy tonight, and culminated in dinner with the family on Sunday that he was going to try and get Iggy an invite to. Astrals knew Iggy deserved it; he didn't have any family other than his Uncle and Noct, and Gladio wanted to clip Noct upside the head sometimes for the way he carelessly let Iggy do shit for him.

But that was the thing, Ignis liked to keep doing shit. All the time. Cleaning and cooking for other people _was_ Iggy's R and R. The guy got fidgety if he didn't have something to do.

Gladio looked at his watch, and then sat back in his seriously uncomfortable chair. “You've got ten more minutes,” he told him.

Bright green eyes left the page and locked onto Gladio's own. Gladio waited for a protest, a complaint, an instruction to just go and have fun without him, but it didn't come. Iggy's eyes returned to the paper, and his mouth stayed fixed in a firm line.

After eight minutes Ignis pushed the paper he'd been working on to one side. Gladio grinned, his back and his ass were giving him serious pain now and he stretched, getting ready to get up and get Iggy out of here so he could loosen up.

But Ignis turned to his laptop instead, and opened it up, hitting the on button. “What are you doing now?” Gladio asked, and realised it sounded like whining.

“I just want to check something,” Ignis answered, his eyes fixed on the screen.

“Check what?” Gladio challenged.

“My schedule,” Ignis answered. It was an evasive answer. Gladio had heard plenty like it before.

“For when?”

He knew he'd caught Iggy when he swallowed before answering. “Next week,” he said. “I just want to double check the time of the council meeting on Thursday so--”

Gladio pressed his hand to the lid of the laptop and pushed it slowly closed. “That's Thursday,” he said, “it's Friday.”

“It won't take a moment,” Ignis insisted, trying to keep the laptop open against the irresistible force of Gladio's hand.

“No,” Gladio said, “that won't, but then you'll find something else to do, and then something else, and then it's ten o'clock on a Friday night before you're finishing work, and you'll come away with a to-do list for tomorrow.”

Ignis looked directly at him. Gladio could see the guilt, and the pleading in his eyes, but Iggy knew that Gladio was right, and that was painted all over his face. “Please, Gladio?” he asked.

Gladio shook his head, and pushed the laptop shut. Ignis removed his hands at the last moment, letting the lid click closed. “Come on,” he said, standing up.

“Let me just file this,” Ignis said, picking up the report he'd just finished working on. Gladio stretched his shoulders and arched his back, feeling the muscles strain and the joints pop. He didn't know how Iggy worked in this room all the time, it felt tiny. Gladio could probably touch the walls if he lay down and stretched his arms above his head.

He watched as Ignis picked up an empty clip file and settled the report into it. Then he turned to his bookshelves, most of which were filled with similar looking reports, and found it a place. “Done?” he asked.

Ignis's fingers moved, apparently of their own accord, and slid another file out. “I'm going to take this one home--” he began.

“Ignis,” Gladio complained. The name alone was enough to make the complaint clear. “Put it back,” he said, “you're having a weekend off.”

“But--” Iggy began.

Gladio strode around the desk. In a room this small it only took him three steps, and he pushed the file back into its place and herded Ignis away from the paperwork with his arm. “No buts.”

Gladio got the distinct impression he was being tested, now. Amusement was lighting up in Iggy's eyes. The curve of his mouth was a little too knowing, and the soft pleading looks were ruined by a glimmer of mischief. “It's only a _little_ bit of work,” he tried.

Gladio scowled at him, although he had to force the scowl onto his face. He wanted to tap Iggy on the head with his own paperwork and tell him to knock it off and come and have fun. The fact that he looked like he was already starting to have fun only made Gladio want to push harder.

It was a split second decision. One moment Gladio was standing between Iggy and his work, and the next he'd ducked under Iggy's arm, caught his shoulder in Iggy's stomach, and hoisted Iggy up onto it. Ignis flailed, trying to free himself, and Gladio clamped the flailing thighs down against his chest with one arm, pinning Iggy's back down with the other.

“Gladio!” Ignis cried. An elbow jabbed into Gladio's back that was nowhere near as hard a jab as Iggy was capable of throwing. “Put me down!”

Gladio ignored the protest until he'd carried Ignis out of the door, and a good way down the corridor. Iggy's struggling started to get more serious. He had Iggy's thighs clamped down, but he couldn't hold his lower legs, and the toes of his shoes were surprisingly hard and pointy in Gladio's thigh. “All right,” he said, stopping and holding Ignis still. “You finished working?” he asked.

He felt Iggy struggling for purchase against his back, trying to lift himself up so he could talk to something other than Gladio's ass. “Yes!” he insisted. “Now put me down!”

Gladio bent his knees, lowering Iggy's feet to the floor and letting him go once he was steady. He stood back up to see huffy indignation on Ignis's face, covering a badly restrained smile and a bright sparkle in his eyes that hadn't been there an hour ago. “Come on,” he said, “let's get those drinks.”

He spotted Ignis looking back to his cubbyhole of an office. Iggy was smart, the smartest person Gladio knew, but he was also still an open book to Gladio sometimes. Iggy's eyes left his office door, flicked to Gladio's face, and then went back to the door a split second.

Gladio went to grab him and only caught the edge of his shirt as Ignis dodged away from the hold. He held firm, stumbling as he tightened his grip and dragged Ignis closer to himself, pulling him in towards his chest. He got his other hand on Iggy as well to swing him around, using his whole body to angle Ignis back down the corridor, away from all thoughts of work.

Ignis laughed. It was like music. “All right, all right. I'm coming.”

Gladio draped his arm heavily across Iggy's shoulders, tucking him in close and holding him there. The bright smile and flush on Iggy's cheeks were worth it.


End file.
